Marble Hearts (TimMasky X Hipster Reader X BrianHoodie)
by Latte-chan
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n), an nineteen year old normal girl, who goes against things that are mainstream. She's close friends with Jay, almost to the point of being siblings. After her and Jay find tapes that a friend of Jay's gave to him, they begin on a journey, one that's long and filled with surprises. It turns her life upside down, sideways, and anything but straight.
1. Chapter 1

**~*~Third Person POV~*~**

The sound of feet pounding down the stairs signaled a brunette, who happened to be nearly completely covered in boxes, random pieces of junk, and dust.  
"Jay, what's this ?" A (h/c)-ette asked, holding out a few bags that were tied shut. They were regular Walmart bags that were caked in dust from being in an attic for months. The girl herself was covered in dirt and dust, her large glasses were streaked with dirt, and her messy bun had gotten even messier.  
"I'm not sure...It does look familiar though." The brunette, otherwise known as Jay, opened one of the bags, coughing slightly when the dust began to scatter.  
"They're...tapes." The younger female said, raising an eyebrow as she peered over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I got these from Alex, you know, before he moved. They're the Marble Hornets production tapes. I guess I forgot about them until now." Jay drew in a quick breath as when he finished his sentence.  
"(Y/n), I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" (Y/n) shook her head, smiling a bright, yet slightly guarded smile.  
"I know and it's okay. You're allowed to talk about it. I'm over him now." Jay let out a small sigh and grabbed the bags.  
"I guess tonight's movie night." Jay got up and headed towards the living room, (Y/n) following.  
"Okay! So, we're done for today ? If we are I'm going to take a shower." He nodded, waving his hand as he began to dump the tapes on the coffee table and go through them.  
With a shrug (Y/n) bounded up the stairs and to the left. When she arrived in her room, she grabbed some comfy clothes and headed to the bathroom.

 **~*~Your POV~*~**

I stripped, tossing my clothes in the hamper and turned on the shower before setting my clothes on the toilet seat. I hopped in the shower and let the water run over me for a few mintues. I soon began to wash my hair, this was my time to REALLY think. Lately, I'd been feeling like I was being watched. It was strange, true, but in a way, it made me feel safe. I knew it shouldn't, that I should be scared and constantly paranoid. Before I knew it, I had turned off the water and got out, stepping on the mat by the bathtub/shower. With a small sigh, I wrapped my hair in a towel and then began to dry off. I then applied cocoa butter onto myself.  
I changed into an black oversized T-shirt that read, 'Boyfriend ? What is that ? Food ?', running shorts that had a purple bend over top and were black under neath, and used my extra set of pink glasses that my Aunt had given me, since my other ones were REALLY dirty. I set my regular glasses on the bathroom counter in their case, making a mental note to clean them later.  
"You ready (Y/n) ?" Inquired Jay, knocking on the bathroom door.  
"Yeah." I swung the door open and followed him downstairs. He was wearing a pair of blue and black flannel pajama pants and a random blue T-shirt. Our bare feet made light smacking noises as we walked on the wood.  
"Are you sure you wanna watch these ? I mean, it's just, last time you know..." Jay nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking extremely guilty.  
"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine now." I smiled reassuringly and sat on the floral patterned sofa.  
"I made you coffee." He handed me the cup and sat down himself, also having a cup in hand.  
"Thank you." I gratefully took a sip as I tucked my feet under his left leg, a habit I've had ever since I was little. It was also pretty chilly at the moment. I should've put warmer clothes on.  
"(Y/n) ? Hello, anyone home ?" Jay lightly tapped my head, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Huh ?" I blinked dumbly behind the lenses of my fake glasses.  
"I asked if you were comfortable enough." He motioned to the afghan that was currently wrapped around my legs. I nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, I'm good." With a nod, he turned back to his laptop and pushed play, and the video started.

 **~*~Timeskip~*~**

After watching multiple tapes and finding nothing really on them, we stumbled across one that had the audio either removed or disabled. This tape seemed relatively normal for the first few seconds, but soon, Alex picked up the camera, turned off his light and pulled back the curtain. He fumbled with the camera for a second before pointing it towards something that was tall, wearing a buisness suit, and completely white. From what I could see, it seemed to be lacking a face.  
"What the fuck ?!" Mumbled Jay, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.  
"What was that thing ?" I squinted my eyes, pushing up my glasses with my pointer. My hands were currently residing in Jay's hoodie, since I had began to get cold.  
"I'm not sure..." He mumbled looking closer at it.  
"Maybe it says in another tape..." He nodded and changed to a different tape.  
A few more hours and a shit ton of tapes later, something strange happened again. He had been talking about walking his dog, and then seeing a strange figure under a street lamp. It appeared to be the one he saw in the one tape a little while ago.  
As the tapes progressed, Alex seemed to be filming himself more. There were barely any moments from Marble Hornets, not that I was complaining. When we did stumble across one from it, I felt the urge to cry. It was Brian and Alex. They were shooting a scene for it in his car, and Alex quickly ended it.  
"He was being followed..." Jay mumbled as the tape came to an end.  
My breath hitched and I froze, eyes becoming saucers. What if that's what's watching me ? If that is, it doesn't give off a threatening presence, or hides it relatively well. When my heart began to beat again, it went a little to fast, and my eyes burned with unshed tears.  
"(Y/n)...Come here." Jay scooped me up and placed my blanket and I in his lap, gently rocking. I gripped his T-shirt and began to cry into it.

~*~Your Stalker's POV~*~

I watched as she cried into his chest, clinging to his shirt as he rocked her side to side. Something sparked, igniting a fire of jealously within me. Scenarios of how to murder this man raced through my head. I abruptly stopped those thoughts tore myself away from the window.  
 _'She's grown so much since the last time I saw her. Sometimes I regret not taking her with me.'_ I rapidly shook my head, erasing those thoughts. It's better if she didn't, it would only put her in harms way.  
 _'She's not much better now, since HE will be after her soon.'_ A voice in the back of my head spoke.  
 _'True...If it comes down to it, I'll take her and keep her safe.'_ I nodded agreeing with myself before getting up, and walking down the eerie street, hands in my pockets and head down so no one would see my mask.

 **~*~Third Person POV~*~**

Not long after (Y/n)'s break down, Jay had tucked her into bed and proceeded to turn off the tape. They didn't have very many more to go through. But it was still enough that the next day, they'd most likely be there for a few hours. He shut his laptop, sighing angrily as he headed to his room. The brunette sat his laptop down on the night stand and plopped on to his bed. Thoughts of his best friend, and little sister, plagued his mind.  
 _'She wouldn't be hurting this much if he hadn't of left her. She wouldn't have nearly died, or had to be sent away. Maybe she would've been better off not even knowing him...'_ These were the last of Jay's thoughts before he drifted into sleeps welcoming embrace.

Have you gone **MAD** ? I'm afraid so.  
You're entirely BONKERS.  
But I'll tell you a SECRET, ALL THE BEST PEOPLE ARE.

Disclaimer: We don't own Marble Hornets.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Your POV~*~**

Three weeks have passed, and we got an anonymous tip on where Brian could be. It was an old house, Alex's old house to be exact. It was around midnight, and was completely dark out. Not even the moon wanted to make an appearance.  
"This is really creepy." I dead-panned as she stared at the house blankly while Jay jiggled the knob.  
"It's locked." He grumbled and then began to walk to the back door.  
I followed closely behind him, feeling the extreme urge to run back to the car and hide there until he decided to return. But that would mean I'd have to be alone, and right now being alone wasn't an option. Especially since the feeling of being observed multiplied ten fold and now was just plain creepy. It made the big, red 'alert' light in my brain flash wildly and ring louder than a smoke alarm. This cause my mind to make up all sorts of monsters, beings, and whatever my overly active imagination could create that would explain what was watching me.  
I began to notice that things were either missing or placed somewhere differently. I began to lock all the windows and doors before I went to bed. Yet, somehow, the person continued to come into the room. It scared me, and I began to sleep with Jay. Yet, some nights I'd wake up in my room, on my bed and sometimes on the couch. It had become obvious to me that whatever was moving me, my things, and taking them didn't like it when I was around Jay. Or I sleep walk. But, I'd rather go with the primary one because it makes me feel smart.  
"C'mon (Y/n)!" Jay hissed quietly, beckoning for me to follow him inside. I did so, leaving the door open in case we needed a quick escape.  
"You look down here, I'll look upstairs." Jay handed me a flash light before heading up the carpeted stairs, pointing his camera everywhere. I breathed a shaky sigh before turning it on and walking around.  
Furniture was turned over, papers were strewn across the floor. Clothes, blankets, and empty food boxes littered the living room floor. The couch was turned over and there was a pillow and a few blankets under it, as if someone had slept there and used the couch as a shield from something. The kitchen was actually a lot cleaner the the living room, save for a few bugs and rodents. It looked to be untouched. I sneezed from the dust, causing my glasses to fall onto the white tiles. When I was about to bend down to grab them, Jay darted into the hallway, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out of the house.  
"What the hell ?!" I yelped as he practically threw me into the car and got in himself. He quickly started it up and then floored it, heading to our house. We didn't talk the rest of the way. It was clear that he was shaken up, and I was still confused but didn't wanna piss him off or make it worse.  
"I'm going to bed..." He mumbled when we got into the house, running a hand through his hair.  
"Okay, I'm going to read for a bit. I'll be in my room if you need me." I hugged him tightly.  
"Goodnight Bro." He patted my head, exhaustion showing in his features.  
"Night Sis." We hugged for a few more minutes before going to our rooms. I slipped out of my clothes and then flopped onto my bed, only wearing my bra and panties. I stared at the ceiling, having a mental debate about what to do.  
 _'If I go back, am I going to see whatever Jay saw ?'_ I wondered, biting the tip of my thumb lightly in thought.  
 _'Possibly, but, remember, your glasses are there.'_ A voice in my head argued.  
 _'True...And those are my favorite glasses. If I'm quick about this, I should be able to get there, get in, out, and then get back before Jay notices.'_ With a nod of determination, I quickly but on an over sized Minnie Mouse T-shirt, red leggings, and black combat boots. I left my hair down, a bit messier than earlier from running out of that house.

 **~*~Timeskip~*~**

I quickly picked the lock on the front door, something I'd learned when I was a teenager. I used the flash light app on my phone as, well, a flash light. I made my way through the house as quiet as possible, cringing whenever the floor, and even my clothes made a noise. I soon made it to the kitchen. But, my glasses were no longer on the kitchen floor.  
"Great...Now I have to wonder around this creepy ass house for my glasses..." I groaned, leaning against the counter as I ran my hands through my hair. I grabbed my phone from the counter beside me and then headed towards the stairs. It wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so they had to be upstairs. I began the trek up the stairs. There were multiple doors and most of them were locked. When I arrived at the end of the hall, my glasses sat on a small table beside the last door.  
"Here they are..." I mumbled, picking them up and putting them on. I froze when the door beside me opened. I peeked in, only to see a flash of white and end up on the floor.  
"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, my head hitting the carpeted floor.  
I looked above me to see a man wearing a white mask that had black feminine eyes, lips, and eyebrows. He had brown hair, and was wearing an orange jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. We stared at each other before I realized our position as a light red consumed my cheeks. He was on top of me, legs by my hips and hands beside my head.  
"U-uh-um..." I stuttered as dirty thoughts raced through my head.  
"Masky." He whispered before getting up and leaving me there as he kinda just disappeared.  
"Masky ?" I tried his name, feeling it roll off my tongue slightly.  
"It fits him." I smiled a bit as I stood up and dusted my self off before heading downstairs.  
I quietly closed the door behind me, making sure that it was locked before beginning to walk back to the house. The feeling of being watched was worse than usual and was causing me to freak out over every noise. When phone began to buzz in my bra, I jumped slightly and pull it out. I saw the caller ID was Jay.  
 _'Busted.'_ I thought, sighed softly as I answered the call.  
"Hello ?" I moved the phone away from my ear when Jay began to freak out.  
"I'm fine. I just need a small walk. Don't worry about me." He still lectured me about how I shouldn't have gone out on my own.  
"Whatever Mom. I'll be home in a few minutes." I hung up before he could yell at me some more.  
When I entered the house, Jay was there looking pissed. I laughed nervously as I slipped off my boots.  
"I can't believe you went out on your own! You should've at least taken the camera!" He ranted angrily as he paced.  
"I was only gone for, like, twenty minutes." I lied, hoping he'd calm down. Luckily, he did, causing me to let out a breath of relief.  
"I know that you were worried, but, I'm old enough to take care of myself, okay ?" I lightly patted his arm, smiling at him.  
"I know, it's just, you're like a sister to me." He mumbled, hugging me tightly. I hugged back, nuzzling his chest.  
"You're tired, it's obvious. Go get some sleep." I patted his arm as I pulled away and headed upstairs. I plopped onto my bed and snuggled under the covers, setting my phone on the nightstand as I plugged in the charger. I stifled a yawn as I cuddled my Grumpy Bear that I've had since I was little. I slowly began to drift to sleep, thinking of the most random things. One of the thoughts that stuck out the most was about who was following me.

'Is it that faceless man ? Or Masky ? Maybe some random stalker ?' Was my final thought before I fell asleep.

 **~*~Third Person POV~*~**

Soft rustling of leaves could be heard if you listened hard enough. It sounded as if the wind was greeting the trees with it's cool embrace. Although, there was no wind. There was a man sitting in the large oak outside of (Y/n)'s bed room, staring at her as she slept soundly. He had strict orders from his 'Boss' not to enter her house. He was on surveillance tonight, instead of infiltration. He was to return in one hour, unless something happened.  
This didn't bother him, since he got to watch the beautiful (H/c)-ette all night. He still wasn't sure on why he was supposed to watch her, but he did so without questioning his boss, knowing that it would only end in disaster.

 _'She's so adorable when she's sleeping...'_

Have you gone **MAD** ? I'm afraid so.  
You're entirely BONKERS.  
But I'll tell you a SECRET, ALL THE BEST PEOPLE ARE.

Disclaimer: We don't own Marble Hornets.


	3. Chapter 3

The next-more like past-few months were a blur. If we hadn't found those tapes in the safe, we wouldn't know what had happened up until this point. From what I understand, we'd found Alex, found out that Masky was Tim, Alex broke Masky's leg with a cement block, found some orange hooded figure walking around, Alex tried to kill us and some chick named Jessica, and way to much dramatic events to account for. But, that's about everything that's happened up to this point. We had arrived back in Rosswood Park.

Summer had won against Winter and Spring in a tug of war. Though, the heat that relentlessly poured out in sizable waves was exasperating. The flowers bloomed, the kids played outside, beaches opened for swimming, and couples roamed the streets.  
 _'I wish I had a boyfriend...Though, maybe it's better that I don't.'_ I was sitting in an ice cream parlor, enjoying (Favorite Ice Cream), as if that wasn't obvious.  
I usually didn't eat ice cream, but this heat took a lot of energy out of you. Jay had went to meet up with Tim for awhile to see something about locations, he was vague about it. I'd left the hotel to get something to eat, and that's how I wound up getting ice cream. I'd done some light shopping, and had ended up getting about three or four bags of clothes from a thrift store named, 'World's Attic.' It was local and wasn't big like most of the other thrift stores.  
The outfit that I was currently wearing was actually from the thrift shop down the road. My outfit consisted of a dark blue crop top with flower print, white high waisted shorts, blue Keds, and a light blue beanie. I wore a silver necklace that read, 'Part of Your World' and had some Ariel charms on it, and a dark blue bracelet. My nails were painted a metallic blue, and my eye make up was just some white eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and I wore red lipstick.  
 _'Why does this bug me ?'_ I angrily thought as I stood up and grabbed my bags. As I walked out of the ice cream parlor, I tossed my ice cream dish into the trash and made my way into the heat.  
I felt as if I was acting thirteen again. A little girl, pining for love, not knowing what it actually is, or what it brings with it. That was the difference between me and that thirteen year old girl. I **_knew_** what love did to people. I'd experienced it first hand.  
Love is an addiction. Once you get a taste of it, you want more. It's coated in sugar and dolled up to look enticing, but after the coating is gone and the lights have died out, it's filled with regret, sorrow, rage, and heart break.  
Then, there's the type of love that's just as sweet and beautiful on the inside as it is the out. This love, however, is rare to find. If you do find this love, I advise that you cling to it like a live preserver and you're in the middle of an ocean. This ocean isn't infested with sharks. Instead, it's filled with doubt, jealousy, and other emotions that are unknown to many.  
"Shit!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I ran into the hotel door. I grumbled profanities under my breath as I fished out my key card and swiped it before opening the door and walking.  
I kicked the door shut behind me as I tossed my bags onto the small couch in the corner of the room. I opened the fridge/freezer and grabbed a (Favorite drink) and a container of strawberries. I plopped onto my bed as I kicked off my shoes and turned on the TV. I set my drink on the night stand and the strawberries in my lap after crossing my legs Native American style. The TV was currently on Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated (Don't judge. I watch it when I feel down, and because I have younger siblings who LOVE it.) I decided to just watch that, since I wasn't really in the mood to watch anything else, plus, from what I remember, this show was funny and from my previous thoughts, I need some laughs. I laughed along to the corny jokes and fake monsters. The romance between Fred and Daphne was also funny, especially with how oblivious Fred is.  
I had nearly devoured the box of strawberries when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID to see that it was Jay. I debated about not answering it and going back to watching Scooby-Doo. In the end I decided to just answer so he wouldn't freak and have a search party out for me.  
"Hello ?" I munched on a strawberry as I answered the phone.  
"(Y/n)! Where are you ?" Jay sounded worried, which confused, and worried, me.  
"I'm at the hotel, why ? Is something wrong ? Are you okay ?" I tensed up, worry pouring into being, my stomach flopping like a fish out of water. The sigh of relief on the other end caused me to feel relieved.  
"Yeah, just worried about you after you didn't answer my texts." I blinked, tilting my head slightly.  
"You texted me ? Sorry, I was distracted by Scooby-Doo." He laughed at that.  
"Scooby-Doo ? The kids show ?" I pouted and whined.  
"Shut up! It's cute..." I mumbled, glaring at the wall.  
"Isn't that a bit mainstream ?" My eye twitched as I groaned.  
"Can't I at least enjoy a kids show ?" Jay, once again, laughed joyfully into the phone.  
"Yeah, yeah." This time, we both laughed.  
"So, how'd it go with Tim ?" He sighed, causing me to quirk a brow.  
"Don't even ask." He grumbled a few other words that I didn't catch, and decided that I'd rather not know.  
"Short version is, we're going to meet him somewhere tomorrow and he's going to show us the sights that he was going to show Alex. He still thinks that I'm trying to finish Marble Hornets, so we might as well continue with that idea." He explained, and in the background I could hear the tapping of rain against a car wind shield.  
"I don't know about that Jay. I mean, I've got a bad feeling about lying to him." I explained, placing a hand on my stomach where the feeling was coming from.  
"Don't worry about it. We'll tell him the truth if he gets further involved." Jay sounded unsure, though I pretended not to notice. I didn't want to dwell on this for to long.  
"Okay." I muttered into the receiver.  
"I'll be back to the hotel in about thirty minutes. I'm going to pick up some groceries." Jay's voice was laced with static, which was from the poor reception.  
"Alright! See you in a bit. Be safe!" I called into the cell phone.  
"See you in a bit, don't worry, I will me." With that, we ended the call. I went back to munching on strawberries and watching the children's show, trying to keep my thoughts in line.  
 _'I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Hopefully.'_ With that thought in mind, I leaned back, into the mountain of fluffy pillows as I continued to eat strawberries and drink, (f/d) while watching Scooby-Doo.

Have you gone **MAD** ? I'm afraid so.  
You're entirely BONKERS.  
But I'll tell you a SECRET, ALL THE BEST PEOPLE ARE.


	4. Chapter 4

The beginning of this morning was a bit crazy. Jay and I had gotten up a bit late, so we had to rush around. We, luckily, ate before we left. I also threw together an assortment of or fruits into a container and packed it with me. By ten, we were on our way to meet Tim. Honestly, I'd rather be at the hotel, watching romance movie and bawling my eyes out.  
 _'Today would've been Brian and I's three year anniversary.'_ I thought, looking out of the car window. I was up to my ears in thoughts, raging from Brian and I's first date to what I had thought our future would be like.  
'Are you thinking of me Brian ? Do you miss me as much as I miss you ?' I wondered, averting my eyes from the person I saw in the widow. This wasn't me, this was who I'd been. I knew the (H/c) hair that fell in loose curls, that took me almost two hours, the make up that took me even longer. I was wearing an orange, white, and black floral cut-off, black, ripped up jeans, and white combat boots. My lips were painted bright red, my eyes lined with black, my eyelashes were painted with mascara, my eye lids were thoroughly covered in a light orange, sparkly eye shadow, and my nails were an varying colours of black, white, and silver. My jewelry consisted of feather earrings, a red crystal necklace, an orange beanie that matched Brian's hoodie, and a silver ring that had a heart on it. Brian had also given it to me, for our two year anniversary.  
To soon for my liking, we parked and Jay got out, with me following. Being around Tim was going to be awkward for me. Especially after finding out that he was the mysterious masked man, or Masky. I'd never told Jay about that night, as he would probably have a melt down.  
"Hey Jay, (Y/n)." I waved slightly as Jay just nodded.  
"How far is it from here ?" Jay asked Tim, who was casually leaning against a tree as he smoked a cigarette.  
"Past that tree line and then some." Tim pointed to a far off tree line.  
"Did we have to park so far ?" Jay inquired as we began to walk. I lagged back slightly, looking at my feet.  
"Only if you wanted a guy pointed in your face by some guy in a pick up." Tim stated, putting out his cigarette. I kinda just tuned them out after that, still thinking about Brian. I know that I should move on, and considering how bad I was before now, I think,scratch that, I _**know**_ that I'm doing so much better.  
"(Y/n) ?" Jay waved a hand in front of my face, causing me to jolt as my thoughts flew out of my brain.  
"Y-yeah ?" I stuttered, confused on why they were staring at me.  
"Are you okay ?" Jay looked concerned, and I could feel Tim's concerend eyes boring holes into my body, but I ignored it. I'm not entirely sure why, but, I just can't look at him.  
"Of course, why do you ask ?" I raised an eyebrow, placing my hand on my hip.  
"You looked really deep in thought." I shrugged slightly and Jay ruffled my hair before continuing on with our walk. Tim lagged a bit, lighting up another cigarette.  
"You know, those things will kill you." I stated, looking at him from the corner of my eye.  
"I know...That's exactly why I smoke." I didn't catch that last phrase, but by the look on his face, I figured that I didn't want to.  
"So, how're you holding up ?" This question struck something, and my heart seemed to drop to my stomach. Tim's concerned eyes looked into my sad ones.  
"Best I can. How about you ?" Jay seemed a bit busy to join us, as he was filming everything.  
"Same." And the small talk between us stopped. Fortunately, so did the walking.  
"This has to much graffiti." Jay stated right off the bat, looking at the abandoned hospital. I rolled my eyes a bit.  
 _'Sometimes Jay can be a bit of an asshole.'_ I watched as he convinced Tim to take us to the other was quiet as we walked there, it was pretty creepy looking. We began to explore.  
"I actually think this could work." Jay stated as Tim lit a cigarette.

~ ***~Timeskip~*~**

After nearly an hour of wondering around, Jay had seen something, more like someone, and gone after him. Tim and I followed him. While I was running, a gust of wind blew, causing my hat to fly off of my head.  
"M-my hat!" I cried and began to chase after it. I saw it land out of the building a bit. I screamed as I lost my footing and tripped, scraping my knees on the glass and concrete. It wasn't that bad

"(Y/n)! Are you okay ?!" Jay and Tim came rushing over to me.  
"M-my hat!" Tears gathered in my eyes when I tried to stand. My knees buckled and my ankle gave out.  
"I'll go get your hat, okay ?" I nodded and pointed to where it had landed. Jay looked at me worriedly before walking off, towards the exit.  
"You sprained your ankle." Tim stated as he picked me up, bridal style.  
"Once Jay gets back we'll have to take you to the ER. It looks pretty bad." I whimpered, biting my lip as I clung to him. Jay had been gone for nearly ten or fifteen minutes before coming back, empty handed.  
"Sorry, I couldn't find it." Jay kissed my fore head as I finally broke. Giant, crocodile tears leaked down my cheeks and onto Tim's jacket.  
"Jay, we need to get her to the ER. Her ankle is pretty badly sprained, if not broken." Tim said, his arms tightening around me slightly.  
"Right, lets get going then." Jay and Tim began to head back to where the cars were. I hysterically sobbed into Tim's chest, feeling way more emotional than I should.

 **~*~Timeskip because Author-chan is lazy as fuck~*~**

After the four hour wait in the ER, we'd found out that my ankle was badly sprained. They'd wrapped it and put a brace on it. Tim had work, so Jay said that he'd drop him off. He told me he was going to go and investigate the abandoned hospital and school. I was just supposed to hang out here, not that I was complaining. At the moment, I was watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.  
While I was taking a break and making a salad, there was a knocking on the hotel room door. I limped my way over to it, thinking that Jay had forgotten his key card, so had to knock. When I opened it, there was no one there. I blinked and looked down the hallways. I was about to shut the door, before noticing a box with my name on it. I picked it up and shut the door, limping over to my bed.  
I opened the box. The first thing I found was a (F/f). This caused me to smile a bit. The next thing that I found was an orange flower head band, which I gently took out and set on the night stand beside the bed. The third thing was my orange beanie that I'd lost earlier today. This caused my breath to catch in my throat. This was getting creepy. The last thing was a note.

'Dear (Y/n),  
I love you very much. Happy anniversary.  
Love, Brian.'


	5. Chapter 5

The initial shock had me sitting on the floor, shaking slightly as I held the note close, tears soon followed and I'd ended up sobbing and wailing until I was choking. Darkness dotted my blurry vision from lack of air. I tried to calm myself down by taking deep, uneven, breaths. A few moments, that felt like hours, passed and I'd calmed down enough to the point where I could breath, and only shaking.

A knock resounded through the room, and I didn't move, fearing it would be Brian. I stayed up, looking up at the door with a mix of anxiety and excitement. When I began to get up, it opened itself and in walked Tim, looking concerned, especially when he noticed my hot mess self. He set the items he was carrying down, and rushed over to me.  
"Dear God! What happened to you ?!" He worriedly exclaimed as he knelt down and picked me up bridal style. All I could do was rest my tired head on his collar bone, sniffling and shaking.  
"You're okay now..." He rubbed small circles on my back, rocking me back and forth, and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I sobbed into his shirt, having a serious De Ja Vu.  
Tim was able to calm me down, and ask if I was okay. He didn't question why I was such a mess, and I'm thankful for that. We just sat there in a calm silence, the only thing that made a noise was the TV that was running _The Power Puff Girls_. I giggled at some parts, feeling myself calm almost completely. I could feel Tim's chest vibrate with chuckles. This caused me to blush lightly.  
 _'This feels...nice.'_ I blushed darker, my nose wrinkling slightly. I felt like a slut, how can I just find out the guy that I love is still alive and I'm thinking of Tim ?! Though, in my defense, he's got a great ass...and abbs.  
"Oh yeah, the reason I came here, was because I thought you might want some food." Tim gently set me down on the mattress as he grabbed the bags that contained, what I assumed was food. He set them down on the bed beside me. I curiously opened them, only to see a salad, covered in veggies.  
"Wha ? How'd you know I didn't eat most foods ?" I inquired, cocking an eyebrow. Tim flushed lightly, looking down at his hands, that rested in his lap.  
"Jay had told me about you." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
I smiled and grabbed the remote before moving myself and the bag so that I was sitting beside him. I changed the channel as he sorted out the food. I ended up stopping on a show that was about a boy turning into a girl after jumping into a pond, while his dad turns into a panda when they come into contact with water. I only knew this from the explanation the black haired boy was giving to, what I assume, is a family.  
Tim and I sorted out our foods, and began to eat while watching the show. I had a salad, as stated before, and he had a sandwich of some sort. I leaned my head on his shoulder, snickering as the girl, Akane, that the strange boy, Ranma, was engaged to flipped out on him. I tensed slightly when Tim's arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed as I melted into his touch.  
'It feels good to be treated like this.' I thought, smiling softly as I finished my salad. Tim had finished his sandwich a few minutes earlier, and set my salad bowl on the night stand.  
My body seemed to fit perfectly with his as I snuggled closer to him, loving the warmth he emitted, and the feel of his muscled chest through his thin T-shirt. Tim didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't mind. He just pulled me closer. I relaxed into him, setting my head on his shoulder. My eyelids commenced to shut, dragging me into the darkness of sleep.

 **~*~Third Person POV~*~**

"You are such a beauty." Tim mumble, lightly stroking her cheek.  
Tim glared at Brian, or Hoodie, who was peeking in the window. If he wasn't wearing a mask, Brian would have been glaring at Tim, fire of jealously ignited and fueled with rage. Just to spite Hoodie, Tim lightly pecked (Y/n) on her lips, careful not to wake her.  
Tim laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He cleaned up the dishes and such that the two had eaten and drank out of. He tossed them in the trash. Tim shut off the TV before grabbing his coat and putting on his shoes. He shut the door quiet, like a mouse, and sneaked his way down the hall, quick and sly as a moment he shut the front door, Hoodie confronted him.  
"What was that about ?! You KNOW I like her!" Hoodie growled, fists clenched.  
"Did you see how she reacted when she received your present ?! She could've passed out! Or even worse, died!" Tim yelled back, glaring at Hoodie. They would've continued fighting, had a car not pull up. This car happened to be Jay's. The two of them booked it out of there, hiding by the side of the building.  
"C'mon, lets just get back to boss." Tim, who had put on his mask, stated walking off. Hoodie soon followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos. That's all the past hours days have been. Tim had found out about what Jay was really doing and flipped his shit. Hoodie (As I, and the fan base, had dubbed him) filmed Tim having a break down and sent it to Jay on his Youtube channel. Jay recklessly chased after Tim, and now that's where we are now. Since recklessly pursuing Tim was out of the question because of my ankle. Around Midnight I fell asleep.  
I groaned when I felt someone touching my hair. At first, I thought it was Jay, maybe even Tim, but when I went to grab his hand, I felt a leather glove. I slowly opened my eyes, them being a bit blurry. I slowly sat up, only to come face to mask with Hoodie. My eyes widened and I stared at him, dumbfounded.  
"W-what are you doing here ?" I'm not sure why, but I found myself whispering, incase Jay did return home at some point. He stared at me for a moment, hand still on my head. I waited for his response, growing slightly irritated when he didn't answer.  
"To see you." I froze, my eyes widening when I heard his familiar voice.  
"B-Brian ?" It made sense, if Tim was Masky, then couldn't Brian be Hoodie  
His response was cupping my cheek and lifting his mask up slightly. He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. His lips were rough against my softer ones. I leaned in slightly, my hands resting on his chest. To soon for my liking he pulled away, his lips were quirked in a slight smile. My bottom lip jutted out slightly as my eyes teared up. I clung to his chest and began to bawl.  
"Shhhhh..." He pulled me into his lap, rocking me back and forth.  
"W-wh-why di-did you le-leave me ?" My voice cracked and sobs distorted my words slightly.  
"I didn't have a choice, my boss made me." I hiccuped and continued to cry slightly. He wiped my eyes as I did so.  
"T-Th-The whit-te man ?" I hiccuped as my voice continued to crack.  
"Yes, the white man. His name is Slenderman." He cooed as he laid down, cuddling with me and placing kisses onto my face. I snuggled up to him as he covered us up.  
"Will you be here in the morning ?" I yawned out as I drifted off to sleep. I was unable to hear his reply, as it was muffled by his mask as he put it back on.

 **~*~Timeskip~*~  
Third Person POV**

The soft pitter-patter of rain echoed through out the room as the small bit of light from the grayish-white clouds came through the window. (Y/n) woke up alone in her bed and kinda cold, along with Jay's soft snoring.  
"Babe ?" (Y/n) mumbled, tiredly sitting up and looking around. She slowly got off the bed, looking around and limping around as quiet as she possibly could. After a quick look towards the clock, she saw it was around 11:00 am, not that it mattered.  
She ended up in the bathroom with the bath on and steam slowly rising from behind the curtain and fogging up the mirror. (Y/n) switched on her cell phone, playing a song hat fit her mood.

 **First Person POV**

 _'I eat my dinner in my bathtub  
Then I go to sex clubs  
Watching freaky people gettin' it on'_

Honestly, I felt like the day after, like Brian and I had did it the night before, even though all we did was sleep. But, finding him gone this morning seemed to mess with my head. Thoughts raced through my mind, creating an endless loop of emotions. It was like a relapse to all of the months before. Emotions I thought I'd buried dug their selves up and began to come at me with everything they had.

 _'It doesn't make me nervous_  
 _If anything I'm restless_  
 _Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all'_

With a sigh, I sunk into the pool of endless bubbles, tears staining my cheeks, making them a light crimson. I wasn't sure how to feel about all of this mess. Was it just a hallucination ? A dream gone awry ? Did I get high ? Was it the stress ? Lord knows. But whatever it was, I wanted it to happen again.

 _'You're gone and I gotta stay  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh'_

I sobbed as I sank further into the tub, soapy hands grabbing a wash cloth and wiping your hands before wiping at your eyes hadn't even realized that the song had come to an end. But, it did, just like everything else slowly comes to an end.  
You paid no mind when the bathroom door opened, thinking it was Jay. You had the curtain closed anyway, not that it mattered. The two of you were like siblings, and if he saw you crying he would hug you, naked or fully clothed.  
"Hey, I'm going to get us some more coffee, we ran out. Are you okay here ?" You took a deep, quiet breath and exhaled before responding.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling relaxed, so I might be here when you come back." That got a chuckle out of him as he opened the bathroom door.  
"I'll be back in a bit. Stay safe, and call me if anything happens." You just simply nodded as he shut the door. It was about another ten minutes of softer songs, and Jay thumping around, as he tripped from current coffee with drawl. Thank God that he was walking to the supermarket. The closing of the door signaled that he had left.  
You jumped as another song came on, this one more cheery, and defiantly not in your current play list, hell, the song wasn't even playing in the bathroom. Out of curiosity, you got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around you, pulling the drain plug out before scanning the bathroom. Your phone had fallen asleep, which wasn't all that odd. After a quick scan of the bathroom, you found a cute outfit handing on the small hook that was placed on the back of the door with a small note taped on it.

'Put this on before you come out.'


	7. Chapter 7

After you dressed, you limped out to the living room, where 'All About Us' played out of speakers that were set up on the small counter type thing in the living room area. After a quick look around, you saw that there were (f/flower) petals on the ground in an arrow shape, pointing towards the counter. You limped walked over to where the speakers sat. Beside them was a velvet box, which you slowly opened. Inside was a beautiful tiara. You raised an eyebrow as you lifted it up, picked up the note under it, and sat it back down.

 _'For my beautiful princess.'_

The You set the note down and picked up the tiara, gently setting it on your head. Whoever was doing this knew about your love for princess, even if you tried to keep it secret. You looked down once again, seeing (f/f) petals on the ground in the shape of an arrow. You followed them, and they lead towards the door. A note was taped onto it. You pulled it off and opened it.

 _'Open it, princess.'_

After a few moments of contemplation, you opened the door, only to see Tim, holding a bouquet of (f/flowers). He was wearing slightly more dressed up clothes than usual. You blushed, yet smiled at him as you took the flowers and hugged him.  
"What is all this ?" You wondered as he hesitantly hugged you back.  
"N-nothing..." Was all he mumbled. Unbeknownst to you, he was blushing darkly.  
"Actually...I wanted to know if you'd come and get a late breakfast with me ?" He questioned as you two slowly released each other.  
"Of course. Just let me grab my coat and put these flowers into a vase...or something."  
You quickly rushed around, and after taking a deep breath, shoving the events from earlier this morning, and late last night, into the back of your mind, you followed Tim to his car. He drove you to a cute little cafe, Jitters, and you two were seated at a small booth by the window.  
"Hello, I'm Tiana and I'll be your server. Can I start ya'll of with some drinks ?" A raven haired, dark skinned, brown eyed waitress asked, coming up with a tablet and a tray. Her Louisiana accent was thick, and, honestly, quite attractive. Tim ordered first.  
"I'll take an (Coffee/tea/soda pop/ect)." You ordered right after him.  
"I'll be right back with your drinks." You smiled as she walked away.

Most of the night consisted of the two of you hanging out, goofing off, and acting extremely calm around each other. But, alas, all good things must come to an end, which is what happened. Around ten thirty-eleven is when you arrived back to the hotel. Tim walked you to the door and you both stood outside.  
"Thanks Tim. I really needed this." You mumbled, blushing a light pink.  
"I'm glad you had fun." He kissed your fore head causing your blush to darken into a magenta.  
"Same..." You mumbled as you pecked his cheek before rushing back into your and Jay's room.  
"Where were you ?" Asked an irritated voice from your bed.  
You froze for a second before whipping around, wide-eyed. Jay was sitting on the bed, looking pissed as fuck. You had a mini staring contest before you cleared your throat as you set your purse/bag down.  
"I was out...With Tim." You grabbed some pajamas and speed walked towards the bathroom.  
"WHAT ?!" Even though Jay was pretty chill, he was still an older brother figure and he got overprotective when men became involved in your life, especially from what happened with your last relationship.  
"Don't worry. It wasn't a date, he just took me out because I've been a bit down lately." Jay groaned from the other side of the door as you began strip.  
"That's not the point. You're not allowed to fall for another guy." He groaned as he rested against the door.  
"Especially not one that's tried to KILL us!" He cried as you pulled on your pajamas, which were the same as the previous night.  
"I know, and I'm not going to fall for him. I don't think we're that close." You opened the door, laughing when he fell in and onto your feet, knocking you over and the two of you into a pile of laughter.  
"Promise me that you'll be careful, okay ?" He looked down at you since he was hovering over you. You looked back up at him, smiling.  
"I promise." He nodded as he got up, helping you up in the process.  
"I have to get going, I promised Tim that we'd talk about the other night." He was referring to the 'Hoodie Incident.' I nodded and hugged him.  
"Be safe. I think I'm going to stay here and watch TV or read, or something."  
"Okay." He kissed my fore head before grabbing his coat and camera before leaving the room, the door locking behind him.  
I turned off the lights, and turned on the night cameras along with the small night light that I had. Surprisingly, I fell asleep fairly easily, and with thoughts of Tim and Brian.


	8. Chapter 8

The obnoxious sound of my phone ringing caused my eyes to fly open and a gasp to leave my lips. I had always been a light sleeper, and something this loud usually caused a reaction from me. Once I realized that it was my phone, I groaned and fell back, mumbling profanities. Jay's snores sounded throughout the room, making me wish that I was as heavy a a sleeper as him.

I grabbed my phone from it's placed on the night stand, after unplugging it from the charger. I squinted at the brightness of the screen as I pushed the green button to answer the call.

"Hello ?"

"Hey (Y/n)..."

"Brian ?"

"And Tim..." I heard someone grumble in the background.

"What's up ? It's like...Two." There was some shuffling in the background before I got an answer.

"Can we come over ?" I mulled over my answer for a moment.

"...Fine." Brian relayed the message onto Tim, who just grunted, saying that, 'He already heard the message.'

After that, we said our goodbye's and hung up. I laid back down, debating whether or not to get up and change out of my baggy Clarks shirt and black leggings. I decided against it, as I felt way to tired for that.

About twenty to thirty minutes of Jay's snores before I hear soft taps coming from the door. I groaned and forced myself off the bed, stumbling towards the door and squinting at the bright, hallway light. It took me a moment before I realized the two of them looked worse for wear.

Tim had some blood around his nose and upper lip, signaling that he had a blood nose, a bruise began to form around his left eye, and he had a split lip. Brian also had a black eye and bloody lip.

"What happened to you guys !?" I hissed as I pulled them inside and towards the bathroom. I didn't receive an actual response, just some grunts and some groans.

"Nothing ?" Brian poorly lied, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, cause it obviously looks like nothing." I forced Brian to sit on the toilet seat, while Tim sat on the edge of the bath tub. I pulled out the first aid kit and sat it on the sink. I started with Brian, glaring at them.

"You two better start telling me what the fuck happened." I seethed, dabbing an alcohol coated cotton ball on his lip. That left Tim to begin explaining.

"We got into a fight." Brian winced, whether it was from what Tim had said, or from the stinging of the rubbing alcohol.

"Why ?" I put a bandaid on his lip and then moved onto Tim. I tossed the cotton ball in the trash and got a new one, dabbing his bleeding lip.

"Well..." Brian trailed off, turning his head away.

~*~Flashback~*~

The moment that Tim left the hotel and was in the forest, Brian, who was dressed in his red and black mask, tackled him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing ?!" He raged, glaring at the man who slipped on his white and black mas.

"What you aren't. You're such a fucking asshole! You can't just fuck with her emotions like that! After you disappeared she had a complete break down!"

"How would you know ?!" They butted heads, literally.

"Because Jay came to see me about where you went because we're friends! He told me why he was so concerned(1)! It was because his best friend had been dating you and when you disappeared, she had a complete break down and ended up having to be sent to another state!"

Brian punched Tim, sending his mask to the side. Tim punched him back, screwing up his mask, also. The two of them began to hit each other, ending up rolling on the ground, wrestling.

Half an hour later, they were in Tim's house, bleeding and seething at each other. Brian ended up calling (Y/n), and that's where they were now.

~*~Flashback End~*~

(Y/n) sighed at the lack of answer. She finished patching them up and threw away the band aid wrappers and the used cotton balls. She put the first aid kit away in the cabinet beneath the sink.

"Stay put, I'm going to go and get some ice packs." She stated as she slipped out of the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. Brian and Tim glared at each other.

"Are we telling her ?" Brian grumbled out, still mad at Tim.

"No." Tim shook his head.

"No, what ?" (Y/n) asked as she walked into the bathroom holding two ice packs.

"Nothing." They answered simultaneously.

"Put these on your eyes." The (h/c)-ette said, handing them the ice packs. Brian pulled the girl into his lap and held her tight, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Tim silently seethed as she blushed.

"W-what are you doing ?!" She squeaked out as he placed light kisses on her neck.

"Just like old times~" He mumbled, smirking at Tim slightly as (Y/n)'s blush grew darker by the kiss. Brian kissed up to her lips. Before he could kiss her, she moved away when Jay mumbled her name.

"B-Bathroom!" She called, putting a finger to her lips as she stood up from his lap.

"Okay..." Five minutes later, his snores resounded throughout the hotel room. (Y/n) relaxed again as she leaned against the doorway.  
"How about we watch a movie ~?" Brian suggested and (Y/n) looked at him like he's crazy.

"If we be quiet, Jay won't wake up." Tim stated and (Y/n) sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled, holding her hands out to help them up. They took them and she blushed and continued holding them as she lead them over to her bed. They slipped off their jackets and shoes. Tim was in a p;ain black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Brian sported a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with small rips in the knees. Both of their shirts hugged their abbs. (Y/n) blushed and crawled onto the bed, snuggling under the covers before grabbing the remote from the night stand. Tim got in bed on her right and Brian got in bed on her left. Two different arms wrapped around her waist and her blush darkened. The two men glared at each other as she flipped through channels, settling on 'Lady and the Tramp.'

An hour of silent argument from Tim and Brian later, everyone had fallen asleep. (Y/n) was snuggled up to Tim, legs tangled with Brian as Brian and Tim held her as close as possible, arms around her waist.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight peeked through the curtains, causing Jay to groan and roll over, covering his head with a blanket and trying to go back to sleep. He jolted up from bed at the sound of a squeal coming from the kitchen, only relaxing once he heard familiar giggles. Jay lazily got out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom after collecting clothes to put on after taking a shower.

(Y/n) covered her mouth, trying to prevent the giggles that flew out. Brian was pinching her sides, causing more giggles to bubble out of her mouth. Tim 'rescued' her by picking her up and holding her bridal style.

"G-Guys! We're going to wake up Jay." (Y/n) squeaked out, glaring at Brian suspiciously when he moved towards her slightly. Her hands shot towards her sides to protect them.

"He sleeps like a rock, I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon." Tim stated, sitting down on a chair with (Y/n) in his lap.

"Brian...Make me food~" (Y/n) demanded, putting a hand on her stomach when it began to growl.

"Why ?" He teased as he got out the ingredients to make eggs.

He turned the stove on before he cracked two eggs into a cup before stirring them with a fork. He poured a small bit of milk and stirred it in with the eggs. He sprayed cooking spray onto the pan before pouring the eggs into it. We all froze when the bathroom door opened and footsteps headed for the kitchen. I sprung off of Tim's lap and pushed Brian towards the window.

"Go!" I urged quietly and he nodded, slipping out of it and onto the fire escape. He leaned in quickly and gave me a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"I'll be back later darling~" He purred, kissing my red cheek before heading down the fire escape. I stumbled over to the stove, dazed and began to cook the eggs.

"Morning." Jay mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, casting Tim a weird look.

"I invited him over this morning. I hope you don't mind." I flashed Jay a smile. He just nodded and grabbed a cup, pouring coffee into it.

 **~*~Timeskip~*~**

After breakfast, Jay, Tim, and I decided to come up with a plan. We couldn't continue to stay here. Eventually, we decided to go back to the place where it all started. Our hometown. Jay and I began to pack. There wasn't much, since we mostly just lived out of duffle bags. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower and change!" I called, closing and locking the door.

I turned on the shower and began to strip, tossing my pajamas into a pile on the floor. I set my clean clothes on the counter beside the sink. I stepped into the shower and let the water run over my body.

 **~*~Jay and Tim~*~**

They were loading most of the stuff into the car. Neither wanted to touch (Y/n)'s stuff, just incase she needed something from one of her bags.

"So…" Jay trailed off awkwardly as they leaned against the back of Jay's car, Tim having a smoke. He raised an eyebrow as he took a drag.

"My sister...Do you like her ?" Tim's eyes widened and a blush made itself known on his face.

"Why do you wanna know ?" Tim grumbled out, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"She just...I think she might like you." Jay sighed out, closing his eyes and leaning against his car.

"Really ?" Tim had thought this was slightly obvious from the previous night, when Brian, (Y/n), and him had all shared a bed. But, Jay had been asleep.

"Yeah. Just don't hurt her." Tim gave a curt nod, and soon enough they headed back inside to check on (Y/n).

 **~*~Back to you~*~**

 **~*~Third person POV~*~**

(Y/n) sighed, packing up all of her things. For some reason she was craving something, but couldn't place it. It was something that was familiar, yet unfamiliar to the point where it was hard to place.

(Y/n) briefly wondered about Brian. Did he know that they were leaving ? Had Tim contacted him ? Questions raced through her mind causing her brows to furrow in frustrated confusion.

"You ready ?" Questioned Jay as he walked into the room. She jumped slightly, quickly relaxing at the sight of the Blonde. (Or is he a brunette ?)

"Yeah." (Y/n) grabbed one of her bags, tossing one of them to Jay before grabbing the smaller bags and slinging it on her shoulder.

"Who are you riding with ?" Jay asked as they headed to the lobby.

"Uh…" (Y/n) looked between the two men, making eye contact with Jay. Said man gave a small smile and nod to the unsure looking young woman.

"I guess I can just take turns riding with the two of you. Is it okay if I ride with you first Tim ?" She questioned as Jay jogged over to the check in desk, giving back the key cards.

"Yeah." He gave a small nod, receiving a smile back.

"Everything settled ?" Jay asked as he walked over, digging his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah. I'm going to be riding with Tim first, but you can just chuck my bag into your car. I don't need anything in it." Jay nodded and the three of you split ways, you with Tim and Jay by himself. The two men had already worked out the details, so you set your back in the back seat of Tim's car before getting in the front seat.

When the drive first began, it was awkwardly until Tim turned on the radio and 'I Will Always Love You' blasted from the speakers, causing the two to let out a laugh.

For the next hour or three, the two of them joked around before settling into a calm silence. It was around six in the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to disappear behind the mountains. Sleep claimed (Y/n) as the soft hum of Ellie Goulding's 'On My Mind' filled the otherwise quiet car.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I completely forgot about this sight ^^"

Anyway!  
On my Quotev account ಌṃøсhα-сhαṉxಌ | Quotev (or Chocochan incase links don't work) I have started an Ask the Creepypasta!  
Feel free to drop a comment asking which ever Pasta you want!


End file.
